Magiere
A young woman born in Droevinka. She is 25 years old at the beginning of the first novel. Tall and pale with black hair with red shimmers in the correct light. A Dhampir and hunter of the undead. As a dhampir, her strength and speed are increased but her intelligence and rational thought are severely dampened. She has difficulty determining friend and foe. While she does not need to feed on others for sustenance, while transformed, her hunger increases and her teeth become fangs. When she battles Rashed for the first time, her hunger draws her dhampir side out more than ever and she actually tries to bite the vampire. Early Life Given a box from her father when she was 16 by her Aunt Bieja. (The box was actually fom her half-brother Welstiel) Inside the box is a falchion sword, studded leather armor suitable for a man and two amulets. One has a topaz stone set in pewter hung on a leather string. The other is a small half-opal with tin backing which holds a chip of bone and outlined by strange writing. It hangs on a chain that swings so that the bone always faces outwards. She once saw her Aunt Bieja save a young girl who fell in a well by using mouth to mouth ressucitation. Dhampir The Charlatan Hunter Pretends to hunt vampires for money by going to the superstitious villages in Stravina. One night after leaving a tavern, Leesil attempts to pickpocket her, but she stops him. They become accomplices and he and his dog Chap aide her in pretending to be a Hunter. Leesil acts as the vampire and fakes his death at Magiere's hands in order to put on a show and collect her fees. After four years of this, she has saved enough money to buy a tavern in the Belaski city of Miiska. She wants to change her life and begin anew, despite Leesil's protests. As they head for Miiska, they encounter the vampire Parko and later his ally Ratboy, who is sent to kill them and avenge Parko's death and prevent their arrival in Miiska. Miiska Resident Once The Sea Lion is opened, Magiere spends most nights behind the bar rather than mingling with customers. She is rarely caught without wearing her falchion and typically stays alert of her surroundings even though her life is supposed to be peaceful now. The first night in town, a mysterious stranger arrives and reveals he has much knowledge of the undead and Magiere's past; he acts as council several times throughout Magiere's battle with the Miiska undead. The Dhampir When Rashed attacks The Sea Lion. While battling him, Magiere's Dhampir side is drawn out and her teeth become fangs and she tries to bite him. The second time they duel, Rashed is able to overpower her with a distraction from Teesha and he slashes her throat. Dying, Magiere is taken home by Leesil and Brenden, but they cannot stop the bleeding. Welstiel appears and instructs Leesil to feed her his blood as it is the only way to heal her. Once Magiere is healed, she and Leesil devise a plan to draw the undead to The Sea Lion and confront them once and for all. When they attack, Magiere takes Teesha's head with a single swing and then uses it taunt Rashed who becomes trapped under a beam in the burning Sea Lion and is killed from the fire. Thief of Lives Called Back Into Service After rebuilding The Sea Lion, Magiere is approached by Karlin and Darien about back taxes. Because the largest warehouse in town was burned down by Leesil, the town's economy is suffering. Karlin comes to the Sea Lion with Loni, offering Magiere a way to help get the tax money and save the town. A letter arrived from the Council in Bela of another vampire murder and they'd like Magiere to kill the undead. Magiere, Leesil, Chap travel to Bela and begin looking for answers. Ratboy Returns While in Bela, they discover that Ratboy, now going by Toret, has created several vampire minions, Sapphire and Chane and has been living in Bela since fleeing Miiska. 'Search for Answers ' After killing the vampires in Bela, Magiere decides that it is time she find out more about her past and her nature as a dhampir. They head east into Droevinka and to her hometown of Chemestuk. After staying with her Aunt Bieja and investigating the local fief tower, they then head to Keonsk to find official documents pertaining to the time of the Massings being lords of the keep. Category:Characters